Old beginnings and New Endings
by Handpuppet
Summary: Some things happen in the characters lives that change their futures, I decided it would be fun to do an Angel/ Buffy crossover. Review and tell me whether Spike and Buff should get together in the future. Will be PG-13 in future chapters, maybe R
1. The meeting

Buffy walked through the cemetery, her slayer senses on overdrive like always when she was patrolling. Hopefully everything would be quiet tonight so she would be able to get home and change in time. Xander decided he was going to take everyone out to dinner to celebrate his newfound heroism. Buffy laughed at the thought. The thing with Willow had put stress on everybody, but at last everything was close to being back to normal. Dawn was basking in the glow of being able to help Buffy with kicking the gross skeleton guys asses. 

As she walked through the cemetery she came near Spikes crypt. She sadly looked at it wondering what Spike was doing at this moment. 

"Hi Buffy," Buffy turned around recognizing the voice instantly. "Angel, what the hell are you doing here?" She said, not trying to hide the shock in her voice. "I heard Sunnydale got a little hectic recently so I came back to find out if everyone was ok, after I escaped from my water prison," he added the last part with his endearing grin.

"Water Prison?" Buffy asked questioningly, noticing for the first time Connor who had been lingering behind Angel analyzing the pretty girl whom his father had taken an interest in seemingly forgetting the boy behind him.

"Yeah, there was a mild misunderstanding between my son and I" said Angel, pushing Connor in front of him. 

"Son?" Buffy questioned more confused then ever. "When did this happen, who did this happen with?" Buffy asked glancing between the father and son noticing slight similarities between the two.

"It's a long story in which I'd be happy to explain later" said Angel smiling, "but first, is everything good between everyone?" 

"Well, ummmm…" Buffy paused before answering, "to make a long story short, Tara is dead, Willow went all powerful Wicca and killed someone, I was shot, Anya's a vengeance Demon again and her and Xander are not a couple anymore…oh yeah, Dawn's a clepto and Giles is back!" At that Buffy smiled at the now open mouth Angel who quickly recovered and cleared his throat but before he could say anything Connor interrupted, "Sounds like you had more fun then all of us," at that he smiled and glanced at his dad then walked away to investigate some of the cemetery. Angel, knowing full well that Connor could fend for himself looked at Buffy and sighed. "Well, at that, how about we head back, I'd like to say Hi to everyone if that's ok with…" Before he could finish his sentence there was a crash in the bushes. Dawn was running towards Buffy with a vampire chasing her, actually two vampires but Connor had thrown the second one into the bushed and staked him. Before Buffy could intervene Dawn jumped over a headstone, did a double flip backwards in the air and landed behind the vamp chasing her, then she staked him before he had a chance to turn around. 

"Well, that was fun" Dawn said, dusting Vamp ashes off her clothes, she smiled at Buffy but it faltered when she saw Angel. Connor who had untangled himself from the bushes was staring wide eyed at Dawn with his mouth gaping open in surprise by what he just saw. Buffy noticed and made a mental note the two men seemed to have that one common trait. 

"Uh… H..Hi" Dawn said looking at Angel, then noticing Connor with leaves in his hair and his clothes ripped from the thorns in the bushes she glued on her most flirtatious smile and held out her hand, "Hi, my names Dawn, I like the outdoorsy type, very masculine," with that she turned to Buffy, "I need to go take a shower before we go out to dinner, I smell like Vamp breath, see you when at home." Looking at Connor she added, "It was nice to meet you," at that she ran from the group towards the Summers house a couple miles away.

"Th…That was your sister" Connor asked breathlessly, staring after Dawn even though she had disappeared from sight about 5 minutes ago.

"Yup, that's Dawn. She's matured a lot these past few days." Buffy smiled and started walking the way Dawn had gone.

Angel and Connor followed. "Buffy, I was wondering if we could possibly stay at your house for a week or so while we're here?" Angel looked at Buffy hoping she'd say yes. 

"Sure, that's fine with me I guess" Buffy said still walking. Why don't you guys meet me there, I'm going to be late and I still need to take a shower. Hopefully Dawn doesn't take forever." With that she started Jogging towards home leaving Angel and Connor behind.

Arriving home Buffy was annoyed to find out that Dawn had just gotten into the shower meaning it was going to be about 20 minutes before Buffy would be able to take one herself. "Great" she muttered, deciding to call Xander to let him know they were probably going to be late. After she called Xander she went upstairs to pick out her clothes so at least she'd have that part finished beforehand. When she went past Willow's room, she noticed the door was closed and it looked like Willow hadn't touched the food Buffy had put in front of her door before she went patrolling. Buffy knocked on the door not expecting an answer and was right. She shook her head knowing Willow needed time to heal the hurt, confusion and guilt. Heading to her bedroom Buffy closed the door and begin choosing her outfit for the night.

Dawn turned off the shower grabbing the towel on then rack and started to dry herself off. She had been smiling since she came from the cemetery. She couldn't believe how cute that boy was. She had no idea who he was but he seemed to be associated with Angel some way. She walked into her room with the towel wrapped around her whistling to a song from No Doubt. She turned on her light and walked to her closet to get her outfit she was going to wear to dinner, after she had gotten the outfit she turned to lay it on the bed. When she turned around she screamed. Sitting on her bed was Connor staring at her with the most beautiful brown eyes, towel and all.


	2. New found love

Buffy heard the scream as she was about to walk into the bathroom to take her shower.

"Dawn!" she ran to Dawn's bedroom expecting to see some sort of slimy monster but instead she saw Connor.

"What the hell are you doing in my room!" screamed Dawn

"Dawn, watch your mouth," Buffy said, then looking at Connor "What the hell are you doing here," Just as she said that Angel came running into the room from upstairs. 

"Connor, I thought I lost you" then seeing Dawn in a towel and Buffy in nothing but her underwear, he looked at Connor and said "um…why don't we get an explanation later so you too can…put something on" with that him and Connor walked out of the room and down the stairs.

Buffy, realizing the meaning of what Angel said looked down and blushed. "Shit, just what I need." Going to the bathroom she closed the door and left Dawn staring wide eyed at the stairs. 

"Wow, he's really hot" she thought thinking about Connor and his brown eyes. Turning around she finished getting dressed and headed down stairs. Half way down the stairs she heard Angel taking to Connor, knowing she shouldn't eavesdrop, she sat on one of the stairs listening.

"Connor, you shouldn't have climbed through the window, they don't really like that around here"

But she's so pretty, I just wanted to see her. She's Buffy sister?"

"Yes,"

"Wow, no wonder you loved Buffy so much, she's beautiful, but Dawn's prettier"

Dawn smiling decided that she heard enough cleared her throat and walked down the rest of the stairs to the living room where Connor and Angel were sitting. Knowingly she had worn her sexiest outfit, or at least sexy in Buffy's terms. It was a white lacy tube top that opened at the stomach and a jean low hipped mini skirt with white sandal. She had left her hair down, which was long enough now that it went to her butt. "Hi you guys, so Angel, you never told me who your friend is, Connor I believe," looking at Connor, she smiled liking the results. Connor was again staring openmouthed at Dawn.

Angel noticing Connor, elbowed him and explained. "Connor is my son Dawn." 

"Son?" Dawn looked at Connor and went on "Wow, well, it's nice to meet you, Connor" 

"I…I…It's nice to me…e…t you" Connor finally got out.

"So you speak," Dawn smiled at him then turned to Angel, "So, what brings you to Sunnydale?"

Angel was about to answer when Buffy walked down the stairs. Angel forgot what he was going to say when he saw what she was wearing. Buffy had picked out a light blue blouse with spaghetti straps and no back. She had white pants with a light blue belt and light blue high heels. She had pulled her hair back into a ponytail with little curls coming loose in the back. 

"Hey you guys, so Angel, are you and Connor going to Dinner with us?" Buffy asked. Looking between Connor and Angel she almost laughed at the similar expressions on their faces.

"I take the no answer as a yes. Well, lets go then."

As they filed out the living room Angel was the first to reach the door, he held it open for Buffy then followed her down the sidewalk. Connor, following his father's lead did the same for Dawn and halfway down the sidewalk felt Dawn grab his hand. He glanced over at the beautiful young girl and felt something go tight in his chest. 

"So, you're Angels son? Aren't you a little old to be his son?"

Connor looked at Dawn and answered "Well, when I was a baby I was taken to a hell dimension and by the time I came back I was my age now, time in other dimensions are different then times here."

Dawn looked at him "Wow, looks like you had fun as a child"

Connor misunderstanding what she said was about to correct her but when he looked over at her she was smiling and he realized she was just joking. "oh, yeah, right" he said, smiling at her for the first time since they met.

Dawn was left breathless and by the time they arrived at the restaurant she decided that Connor wasn't going anywhere. He couldn't leave. 


	3. My Hero

As they walked into the restaurant, Connor looked around. He's never seen the inside of one so fancy, Angel had taken him to McDonalds on the way to Sunnydale, but McDonald's paled in comparison to this. There was a chandelier on the ceiling, tables and booths everywhere and a buffet table where the food was. "What is this place?" he asked Dawn who was unconsciously still holding his hand. 

"It's what we like to call the place of feasts" said someone from behind Dawn and Connor. Connor turned abruptly going instantly into fighting stance. "Connor, its ok, this is a friend of ours, Xander," interjected Dawn before Connor could cause any damage.

"Heel boy, I'm friendly, you can sniff my hand if you want," Xander said looking confused. 

"I'm sorry," Connor said softly relaxing, "I'm still getting used to not having to protect myself anytime I see someone new." He looked smiling awkwardly.

"It's ok," Dawn said hurriedly, "We totally understand, don't we?" she looked at the others in the group and they all nodded their heads. Angel looked at Connor and smiled reassuring his son that these were very excepting people.

As they walked towards the table Xander had reserved Connor looked around the 'place of feasts' as the gang moved towards the back. When they got to the table Buffy noticed that Willow hadn't come. She hoped that Willow would get better soon, she missed talking to her like old times. She sadly thought about Tara and how much she missed the quiet women. She made such a profound effect on everyone's lives and just like that she was taken from them. Buffy knew that Dawn missed her more than Xander or Buffy herself, the girl had become fast friends with Tara and had a special bond. 

After Dinner the gang walked out onto the sidewalk in front of the resteraunt. 

"Well, it was nice seeing you Angel," Xander said nervously, with that he grabbed Anya's arm and they started walking towards Xander's apartment a couple blocks away.

Buffy started off in the direction of her house with Dawn following behind. When Buffy looked behind her she saw Angel and Connor were involved in a conversation that seemed to take most of their attention. She went to say something to get their attention when Dawn screamed behind her.

Turning around to find out what was going on she saw that a rogue vamp had grabbed Dawn from behind and was attempting to drag her to the alley. Angel and Connor had noticed at the same time Buffy did and were about to help when a black blur ran past them almost toppling them over, it ran into the alley after Dawn and Buffy.

Buffy was in the midst of fighting the vamp when in the middle of grabbing his arm to throw him to the ground the vamp turned to dust. Surprised she looked to see who had dusted the vamp and almost fell over from the shock of seeing who was standing in front of her.

"Spike, what…" she never got to finish her sentence because Spike was tackled to the ground by a very mad Connor. 

"Bloody Hell, get off from me" he angrily got off the ground to see a mini Angel standing in front of him. 

"What…" he looked at Buffy for an explanation when he noticed Dawn laying on some boxes with a gash in her head. Running towards the unconscious girl he bent down and checked her for bite marks, seeing that she was bite free he looked at the cut on her head realizing she'd most likely need stitches. He was about to pick her up but never got the chance because Angel and Connor grabbed him and dragged him away from her. Buffy ran to her sister and tried to pick her up. Being to heavy Connor walked over to help. He lifted the petite girl off the ground and looked at Buffy. 

"Take her to the hospital, Angel can show you the way, I'll be there as soon as I can, take good care of her," she said softly looking at Dawn. Watching the Boys leave she turned to Spike, "What the hell are you doing back?"

"Not exactly the Welcoming I was expecting luv, but I guess it'll do," he smiled cockily then noticing the expression on her face looked down and scowled. "I came back to say I'm sorry for what I did," he looked at her but was disappointed that she still looked pissed.

"Look luv, I'm sorry, I had no right to do what I did, and I want you to understand, I'm a changed man,, Bloody hell, won't you stop glaring at me."

Buffy shook her head then started to walk away. She turned abruptly looking into his eyes. What she saw caused her to hesitate. His eyes had changed, somehow. They were different. Catching herself staring at him she turned and ran the way Connor an Angel had gone. 

In the alley Spike looked dejectedly at Buffy's retreating figure and started walking towards the cemetery vowing her would show Buffy he had changed.


	4. Comfort

Dawn woke up feeling groggy and noticed a slight pain on her forehead. She looked around and realized she was in a hospital. She tried moving but felt a hand press her down onto the pillow. Looking up she realized it was Connor. "Hi," she said hoarsely. "Well, nice of you to join us, beautiful." he said the last of the statement hesitantly, as if unsure of how she would react. She smiled at him and he realized it was the right thing to do. "Where's Buffy?" Dawn asked. "She went to take care of something and to call Willow and the rest of the…" He left off trying to think of the word she had used to describe her friends, "Scoobies," Dawn said trying not to laugh at the look on Connor's face. "Yeah, Scoobies."

"Will you stay with me then?" she asked, hating hospitals with the same passion Buffy did. "Yeah, sure, what can I do?" he asked. "Will you just hold my hand," Dawn asked feeling like a child but knowing it would be comforting. "I think I can do that," he got a chair from the corner of the room and pulled it towards the bed, sitting in it he took her hand and caressed the top of it with his fingers. Dawn lay back and before she knew it, fell back asleep. 

Buffy walked into the hospital room to find Connor holding Dawn's hand with his head on the side of her bed sleeping. Angel walked in behind her and smiled at the scene before them. He took Buffy's arm and led her to the other bed in the room. "You need some sleep," he stated, "I'll stay up and watch Dawn, I'm sure Connor will be more then willing to help me… when he wakes up." Angel then went to the other chair in the room, sitting and stretching his long legs out. He grabbed the closest magazine getting ready to entertain himself during the long day that awaited them all. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

I just want to let my readers know that I do like Angel but I want Spike and Buffy to get together, so in this story, Angel will be present but in a good way. He's a nice guy. So sorry but no Angel Bashing.


	5. Not Again...

Spike looked around the door into Dawn's hospital room. He saw Buffy lying on the bed next to Dawn's and they were both sleeping. He didn't see anyone else in the room so he walked in quietly so not to disturb Lil Bit and the Slayer. He lay the flowers in his hand on the table next to Dawn's bed and looked down at the sleeping face. He smiled thinking about the funny things Dawn had done in the past to get her way and how it was always hard for him to stay mad at her when she did something foolish like making out with Vampire boy. 

Spike was lost in his thoughts and didn't hear Connor and Angel walk into the room. Angel saw his Childe and the look on his face as he stood next to Dawn's face. "He really cares about her," he whispered. Spike hearing Angel turned abruptly making Connor go into fighting stance. Angel put a hand on his son's shoulder so he wouldn't start anything with Spike. "What are you doing here?" Angel asked whispering. "I came to see Lil Bit, see how she was doing. I'll leave." He started to walk out but was stopped by Angel. "I understand," he whispered before letting Spike walk out the door. 

Buffy awoke to see Spike step out of the room. Seeing how Angel hadn't stopped him, she jumped up and ran out into the hallway, but he had already disappeared. She stalked back into the room glaring at Angel. "Why did you let him come in hee, he's dangerous," Angel looked at her and was about to defend himself when Dawn woke up and mumbled something. Connor was next to her bed in a flash grabbing her hand. She opened her eyes and saw Connor and his chocolate brown eyes, filled with worry. She smiled and yawned. "How long have I been asleep?" she asked. "Just a couple of hours," Connor said sitting on the side of her bed. Dawn noticed the tension in the room and noticed Buffy standing angrily by the door. She was about to ask what was going on when she smelled flowers. She turned her head towards the table next to her bed and saw roses lying on the table. She picked them up and noticed the note tucked into the wrapping. Opening the envelope she read what was inside, 

Lil Bit,

I've missed you, I'm sorry we had to meet again as we did. Get better soon so you can come visit me in my crypt. 

Spike

She smiled and lay the flowers back onto the table. 

A couple of hours later the doctor walked into the room while Dawn was putting a puzzle together with Connor. Dawn looked up to see the Doctors face, which was etched with worry. Buffy was sitting in the chair reading a magazine and noticed the Doctors face too. "What's going on?" Dawn asked, the Doctor looked at Connor but before he could tell him to leave Dawn cut in "He can stay, tell me what's wrong," The Doctor walked to the bed, "We went over your cat scans and there seems to be a problem, you have a small tumor on your frontal lobe. We can't tell whether it's cancerous or not but we're going to go in as soon as possible to make sure." Dawn's eyes grew wider and wider as he continued on and she started to cry silently, tears streaming down her face. "Am I going to die?" she asked softly, not believing what she heard. "We're going to do everything we can, in the meantime we're going to do more tests to see if we can find out what more about what's going on. 

Buffy sat in the chair, not believing that this could happen to her sister after everything with her mom. Before the doctor said anymore she ran out of the room, out of the hospital and to the only place she felt safe and comforted from reality. 


End file.
